


Too Late

by jaminsjiminsjams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Supernatural Reader insert, cas x reader, cas x you - Freeform, castiel x reader - Freeform, castiel x you - Freeform, spn fanfic, spn reader insert, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaminsjiminsjams/pseuds/jaminsjiminsjams
Summary: Pairing: Castiel x Reader.Requested: No.Fandom: SupernaturalSummary: Castiel wants to keep y/n safe, and he becomes a little clingy.Warnings: Fluff? Angst (maybe)?Rating: Fluffy-angst.A/n: This is my first time writing for Cas, (I adore him!) I hope y’all like it!





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel sighs as he stares down at her, his arms hanging by his sides limply. H can’t help but notice how peaceful she looks in the moment. The scratches on her cheek from the hunt earlier were already healed- he’d made sure of that earlier. his breath catches as she sighs softly, rolling over in her sleep. He cocks his head to the side as he studies her, his lips parting. Castiel- in a momentary trance, reaches out to y/n, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. As he does, Castiel strokes her cheek with the back of his hand. He pulls away suddenly as she stirs, his heart stopping as she rolls over once more, leaving her back towards him. He lets out a soft sigh and walks away, confused at his own actions. He tries to wrap his head around the possible reasons for why he’s done that, but he couldn’t think of any.

He cared for her deeply and would do anything to protect y/n- just like he would for her brothers. Still, he’d never felt the need to be near Sam; to hold him. He’d never stepped protectively in from of Dean when the only threat was another man. He hadn’t felt the need to put his arms around them and hold them tight. None of them, except y/n.

Castiel stares at y/n and blinks slowly.

He’d never felt the need to be around anyone as much as her. The feeling had slowly consumed him, persuading him to spend every possible second with her, watching over her, protecting her.

So, Castiel stays there, thinking about what could make him act this way for hours. He only moves from his spot when y/n wakes up, letting out a small yelp before telling him to leave her room. Castiel vanishes without a word, reappearing to the hall just outside her door. She’d told him to go to the kitchen, but the thought of being that far away pained him.

 

When y/n leaves her room, she sees Castiel staring at the wall with his head titled in concentration. She can’t help but wonder what he’s thinking about as she walks past him. He immediately turns and follows after her, his blue eyes piercing into the back of her head as she moves forward. Y/n closes her e/c eyes, trying to calm herself as she moves into the empty kitchen. 

Huh, Sam and Dean must still be asleep. They’re usually up by now…

“Yes, they are still asleep.” Castiel’s voice startles her; he hadn’t said a word to her since she woke up. “But there’s no need to be alarmed.”

“Hey! Don’t read my mind- stay out of my head.” She grumbles. Regret instantly fills her when his blue eyes fill with sadness. She grunts and closes her eyes. “Sam and Dean have explained this to you Castiel. It’s rude.” He tilts his head and the sadness is replaced with confusion.

“But,” he stops himself, instead nodding. “I’m sorry y/n.”

She sighs, moving to the fridge. Castiel’s chest bumps into her back as he follows her, accidentally moving too close. He backs up wordlessly, only enough to no longer be touching her. 

Something snaps in y/n, and she whirls around, startling Castiel as her eyes narrow. “You don’t have to follow me everywhere,” she says coolly.

Castiel flinches slightly. “Y/n, I-”

“I don’t need to be protected at all times.” Her voice stays even and cold, and as Castiel stares at her, he wishes she’d yell. Her calm voice doesn’t match her angry expression, and it confuses Castiel. He opts to stare at the ground instead. As y/n tries to collect herself, Dean and Sam appear in the kitchen. 

They walk in cautiously, the commotion waking them up. 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel repeats and looks away. “I didn’t know you felt this way.” Before Dean can ask what’s going on, Castiel turns from her and flickers out of sight. 

Dean raises his eyebrows. “So, what was all that about?” He pats y/n’s head and ruffles her hair before sitting down. 

“Castiel’s been really protective lately,” she sighs.

He nods and squints in thought. “Yeah, I noticed he’d been hanging around you more. You know what that’s about?” Y/n shrugs, sinking back against the couch.

“I know he’s just protecting me- like you guys do, but…” She closes her eyes.

“Well, kiddo, I love you, don’t get me wrong, but you were sorta harsh on the poor fellow. He doesn’t know much better- although he should.” Dean grumbles slightly, and shakes his head. “But, he has good intentions, there’s no doubting that.” Y/n rolls her eyes slightly, sighing deeply as she closes her eyes once more in concentration. 

Dean cocks an eyebrow at her. “Sis? You gonna apologize, or…?” Y/n’s eyes open again, and she meets Dean’s gaze.

“Yeah, yeah. I am, it’s just, he’s no-” her eyes close in concentration once more, and she sighs again. “He isn’t answering me.” 

Dean sighs and closes his eyes briefly.

There’s a moment of silence before he opens one eye cautiously, and raises an eyebrow in confusion when Castiel doesn’t appear. He opens his eyes and sighs rather loudly. 

“Castiel? Hey, Cas, bud?”

Another moment of silence, and he shrugs and stands up. Before he walks away he pats y/n’s head and walks over to Sam, whose stayed oddly silent in this whole ordeal. 

“We’re gonna go get some supplies; groceries…normal people stuff.” Dean sighs and rolls his eyes, being overdramatic. “Sammy insists on it. See ya, sis.” 

Sam glances at y/n as he stands up and smiles bitterly. “Sorry, y/n/n. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” He puts his hand on her shoulder briefly before leaving with Dean.

 

———

Castiel sighs as he stares down at her, his arms hanging limply by his side. 

“Y/n, I figured it out. I know why I need to be near you. I do love you, but not Like I love Sam and Dean…I love you, like-like…” Castiel closes his eyes.”Y/n, I do not desire food. I don’t desire drink, sleep…but I desire one thing; dreams.” He opens his eyes, the bright blue deepens as tears pool up in his eyes. “In dreams, I could be near you. Endlessly, with you, spending all my time by your side. In my dreams, we could be together…and that is what I desire. But, I realize now that this…want- this need, is not something that I can have. I have tried my best to win your affections…Sam and Dean told me that when you spend more time with someone, their love for you grows. I thought,” he pauses, and his eyes flutter shut. “I was foolish enough to believe that if I spent time by your side, that you would love me.” His eyes open again, his gaze more intense than it has ever been as he reaches out to her. He brushes a strand of y/n’s hair out of her face and presses his warm palm to her cheek. “There’s nothing more that I want, and I do not understand. I do not understand why this has happened, or when it happened. I do not know how to control it, nor do I want to. Y/n, I think…I think I…” Castiel pulls away as y/n stirs slightly, his eyes widening.

He is gone before y/n’s eyes open, and the first ray of morning seeps through the curtains.


	2. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Castiel x reader
> 
> Requested: No.
> 
> Fandom: Supernatural.
> 
> Summary: Castiel wants to keep y/n safe, and he becomes a little clingy.
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, Angst.
> 
> Rating: Fluff-Angst (Flangst?)

Castiel stands still and stares forward. Dean and Sam glance at each other and shrug.

“Hey, buddy, what’s going on?” Dean asks and stands up from his spot at the table. Castiel’s expression doesn’t change as he glances back at Dean. “Wow- Cas, man, you’re looking down…is this about…” His words trail off, and Castiel shakes his head quickly. 

“Dean, I need to ask you something-” He stops suddenly when y/n walks out, his gaze instantly falls on her. Sam frowns slightly as Castiel’s expression sinks and his eyes dull slightly. 

Y/n looks around at them and raises her eyebrows. “What’s going on…?” When her eyes meet Castiel’s, her breath leaves her throat in a choked sigh. “Castiel…” He flinches slightly, and worry suddenly fills him. Had she seen him in her room this morning?

“Y/n, I-”

“I’m sorry, Castiel.” She says slowly. “I’m sorry for yelling at you- it was rude.” She laughs dryly and breaks his gaze. “You’re just looking out for me- just like my brothers do.” Castiel’s words catch in his throat, and he nods. She smiles slightly and moves forward. “So, we good?”

Castiel’s heart pounds erratically in his chest as she moves closer to him, her arms held out for a hug. Her head is tilted up, and her bright e/c eyes stare up at him. He swallows roughly when she wraps her arms around him. He stands perfectly still as she hugs him, unsure of what to do. Every molecule of his being longs to wrap his arms around her, hold her close, lift her up and hold her in his arms- 

Castiel pulls away quickly and his eyes dart around the room. Y/n stares up at him, confusion clouding her eyes. 

“Castiel, are we okay?” He looks down at her, his jaw clenching. Pain flashes briefly in the angel’s blue eyes and he nods solemnly. 

“Yeah- yeah, y/n. We’re good.” He begins to turn away, and Y/n grabs his arm.

“Really, Castiel? It doesn’t sound like we are…please, please tell me we are okay.” He turns around once more and eyes her silently before nodding again.

“I would tell you if we weren’t y/n.” A look of relief crosses her face as she smiles, and she turns around. 

“Great, awesome. So guys, got any new cases?”

 

——

 

When the group gets back from a routine salt and burn case, Castiel reaches out to y/n. “You’re hurt,” he murmurs. Castiel cocks his head to the side as he studies her, brushing the back of his hand down her cheek without thinking. /n closes her eyes at the affectionate gesture, and she shrugs slightly.

“It’s not that bad, just a few scratches and bruises.” Castiel’s blue eyes warm as he steps closer, holding her face in his hands. He closes his eyes briefly as he heals y/n’s minor wounds. It only takes a few seconds, and when he’s finished he lets his arms drop to his side, and he pulls away. He turns to the two brothers.

“Do any of you require healing?”

“Not if it’s going to be that intimate,” Dean grunts and holds his side. Castiel cocks his head to the side, startled at the warm sensation spreading through his chest.

“In…intimate?” He mutters and glances back at y/n. She rolls her eyes and hops off the table, sticking her tongue out at Dean.

“Oh shut up, you’re just upset that I saved your as-butt. Your butt.” Castiel’s eyebrows furrow and he meets y/n’s gaze.

“A…assbutt?” He mutters, confused at the word she used.

“No- no- I had started to say as-” She sighs, smiling at the utter confusion on his face. “Never mind, it’s not important.” Castiel shrugs as he turns to Dean, quickly healing his injuries and doing the same for Sam.

When he’s finished, Sam and Dean head off to bed, but y/n stays behind, a conflicted look on her face. “Castiel?” She finally asks. He glances over immediately, his eyes softening as they meet her gaze.

“Yes, y/n?” 

“I just wanted to make sure you knew how much I care for you, Castiel. We all do; you’re really important to us.” She sighs and drags a hand down her face. He tilts his head, his lips parting slightly as he stares at her.

“You’ve all made that clear, y/n. I know,” he says, giving her a soft smile. “I care for you too, y/n.” His gaze intensifies for a moment, and he adds, almost as if a second thought; “All of you. You’re all important to me.” She nods and smiles brightly.

“Well, some of us have to sleep, unlike you angels,” she hits his arm playfully and laughs when Castiel looks offended and hurt at the action. She pulls him into a hug quickly and laughs. “Don’t look so beaten up, Castiel. It’s like a sign of affecti- friendship,” she coughs and pulls away. He stares down at her and his lips quirk up into a lopsided smile.

“Well, get some sleep then,” he says, nudging her shoulder slightly. She laughs at this action, and heads over to the hallway, stopping when he calls her name. She turns around and looks at the most nervous looking angel.

“Y/n, please…” His gaze lifts up to meet hers, and he smiles- almost cheekily- “Call me Cas.”


	3. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Castiel x Reader.
> 
> Requested: No.
> 
> Warnings: Mild Language.
> 
> Rating: Fluff-Angst

Castiel sighs loudly, which quickly gets the attention of Sam and Dean. Dean looks over at him, rolling his eyes slightly.

“Cas, man, seriously what the hell is going on with you and y/n? You’ve been moping around since she yelled at you. She apologized, she didn’t mean to- brighten up.” Castiel looks up at Dean, his eyes dull.

“She did not mean it Dean, she only apologized because she felt she needed to.”

“No, Cas.” Sam says, stepping forward. “She felt horrible about it the second it happened. They had tried praying to you, but…”

“I did not answer,” Castiel finishes. “Yes, I did that on purpose. I did not want to upset her more than I already did.” Dean rolls his eyes again, and slaps Cas’ back.

“Listen up, Cas. Y/n’s my little sister. I’ve been around her my whole life.” He narrows his eyes slightly. “She doesn’t hate you, okay? You were just…” Castiel’s head snaps over to meet his gaze. “You were being a little suffocating, man. I wouldn’t be too happy if I woke up and you were,” he rubs the back of his neck. “Ya know, standing over my bed? That’s really…that’s just creepy, Cas. I know you don’t need sleep but…” Dean shivers slightly and stands up straight. Sam frowns at his brother.

“Yes, but y/n had to know why he follows her around all the time. It’s…really obvi…” Sam trails off when they both look at him in confusion. “Y-you can’t tell?” He asks Dean, and then immediately turns to Castiel. “Why do you look confused?”

“I did not think anyone knew.” He mutters. “I only knew…a few days ago…I still do not,” he stops suddenly, seeing y/n out of the corner of his eye. “I do not fully understand,” he whispers quickly, turning away as she walks into the room.

“Cas!” She exclaims, causing him to jump slightly. “Hey, Cas.” She glances around when he doesn’t turn, the only response being his posture going visibly stiff. “Uh…Cas? She steps forward and grabs the sleeve of his trench coat, tugging lightly.

Castiel’s breathe hitches in his throat as he turns around, his eyes wide as he stares down at her. “Y/n,” he says, his cheeks tingeing pink. “W-what is it?” She tilts her head slightly, her lips turning down in a frown.

“Gee, don’t try and celebrate too much.” She grumbles, turning away from him.

“No! I am not, I am not upset that you are here, y/n! I do not hate you, I just-” He reaches out, stopping when she freezes. She turns around slowly, her eyes growing dark.

“Cas, I thought I told you to stay out of my head.” She mutters. Castiel freezes, his arm frozen in the air.

“I-I,” he stammers, his face twisting before he stumbles backwards. “I did not mean to, y/n, I just…” He swallows and looks away quickly. “I had to know if you were…upset with me, y/n. I am sorry, I-”

“Dude, calm down.” Dean coughs, shooting Castiel a look. Castiel’s face twists in confusion, and he stands there, swaying on his feet slightly for a few seconds before turning his gaze to Sam, tilting his head in question. Sam nods as discreetly as possible. Castiel clears his throat and nods.

“Right, well, I’m going to- I’m going to go get…some…” Castiel frowns, looking over at Dean again, who shakes his head. “No!” He exclaims suddenly, causing y/n to jump. “I’m going to- I will,” he glances at Sam this time for guidance, and Sam gestures at the ground. “I am going to stand here!” Castiel declares, looking at Dean for confirmation. Dean shakes his head and rubs his temple. Cas looks back and forth between the two brothers, his expression much like a puppy that has just been scolded. Sam raises his eyebrows and sighs.

“Did you mean you’re going to stay here, Cas?” He offers, trying to guide Castiel. He nods quickly.

“Yes Sam, that is what I meant.”

“Well- actually,” Dean speaks up, earning a small glare from Sam. “There are some supplies we could use, we’re running low on some things…maybe you and y/n could head out, maybe, get grocery’s- or something.” Y/n raises her eyebrows and turns to her brother.

“I could do that by myself, you know?” Castiel’s face instantly falls, and her eyes widen. “Unless- you want to go? I would be totally fine with that, I just didn’t think that you’d…want to go to a store.” Her voice grows softer with every word she says, and she shuffles on her feet slightly.

“O-oh, well, I would love to go and see what this ‘store’ is, and what a ‘grocery’ is.” Castiel says, his head quirking when Dean rolls his eyes at his use of air quotes.

Y/n smiles and laughs slightly. “Okay, Cas. I’ll show you what a ’grocery’ is.” Castiel becomes more confused when both Sam and Dean groan when y/n uses the air quotes also.

“They seem to not like this ‘grocery’, why is that?” He asks, moving over to y/n.

“I don’t know Cas, they must’ve have had a ‘bad experience’ with a ‘grocery’ at some point.”

Castiel turns to them. “What ‘bad experience’ did you have with a ‘grocery’?” He asks, his confusion growing more when they glare at y/n.

“Very funny,” Dean says, tossing her the keys. “Be careful with Baby,” he calls as she heads out the room. “And teach Cas what ‘this’ is!” Dean says, mocking the air quote motion the two had been using.

As y/n and Castiel head out to the garage, he turns to her, his blue eyes wide. “Y/n?” He asks.

“Yeah?” She turns to him, and his breathe catches in his throat.

“What is ‘this’?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Castiel x Reader
> 
> Requested: No.
> 
> Warnings: Angst, fluff. 
> 
> Rating: Fluffy-angst.
> 
> Word Count: 1,392.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is actually nearing the end, so yaaay. At the very end of this chapter, there’s something that seems kind of out of place. I’m already bad at randomly using past-tense and future where it doesn’t make sense, but this thing is intentional.

Castiel stares forward and shifts slightly in the Impala. He glances at y/n, unsure of what to say- if he should say anything.

Her lips are drawn in a tight line and her hands grip the steering wheel tightly enough to turn her knuckles white. Castiel’s heart falls; his presence was making her uncomfortable. This sudden thought makes him look out the window, and a barely audible sigh falls past his lips. Y/n glances over briefly and begins fumbling with the radio.

“So, uh, why’d you want to go to the store, Cas?” He turns to her instantly, his face flushing slightly.

“I just- I wanted to…” He squints, tilting his head and staring at her. “I thought it would be a nice way to spend time with you,” he rasps, his eyes burning slightly. “I like being around you, Y/n.” Her cheeks turn pink, and she looks back at the road, stuttering slightly. “U-erm,” Castiel clears his throat, shifting uncomfortably in the seat.

“I like being around you too, Cas. You’re a good friend,” she murmurs, silently scolding herself: that is not what you meant to say, y/n.

“Erm, thank you- y/n, I- I’m sorry for intruding on your thoughts back there…I- I suppose I still have a lot I need to learn…” Y/n sighs softly and shakes her head.

“Cas…that’s not it, it’s just…” She closes her eyes briefly. “There are…certain, things, I don’t want you knowing.” Castiel bows his head, his lips parting, shaking slightly.

“I know, y/n. I am very sorry. I- I will do better, with time. I promise.” His voice grows tight, and his shoulders slump. “I just need time, that is all,” he murmurs, closing his eyes as he lets his mind wander.

He does not see y/n glance over at him multiple times, he does not see the concerned look on her face when she pulls the car over to the side of the road. “Cas…” She begins slowly, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. He glances up at her, his blue eyes wide.

“Yes?” His eyes scan hers, and she sighs.

“Look, I- Cas, it’s not that I don’t enjoy your company- I do, I really do. But…why did you come with me? Was it only to apologize?” Cas sighs, and closes his eyes. He’d recently found himself in a cycle of apologizing, getting flustered, and apologizing again. He only wanted to keep y/n safe- and let her know how he felt, even if he only recently understood it himself.

“That is not the only reason I came,” he replies softly, toying with the string of his trenchcoat. He glances over at her once more, unable to stop the blush that creeps across his face. Y/n sighs and reaches out, placing her hand on his arm.

“Cas, you can tell me what’s wrong.” She says softly, squeezing his arm reassuringly.

Castiel jumps slightly at the motion and stutters.

“I have never romanced anyone before, y/n.” He says suddenly. “I do not know how to…but, I would like to date, y/n.” Her eyes widen at this.

He wants to…date me? No, no. He didn’t say he wanted to date me, just that he wanted to date.

“Oh.” She says. “Well, Cas- I have this friend who I think…I think you’d be perfect for her.” Castiel’s eyes sparkle and his lips form into a wide smile as he remembers what Dean told him.

“When people get embarrassed, Cas, they usually say it’s for a friend, or I’m asking for a friend. That’s how you can tell someone really wants something or is talking about themselves.”

Y/n watches his face light up, and her own lips turn down into a small frown. But, when his eyes flicker to meet hers, she puts a huge smile on her face, grinning at him.

“I think you’ll really like her, Cas. She’s sweet, beautiful, and really funny.” Castiel smiles softly to himself and ducks his head as his cheeks burn.

“I hope she will like me,” he whispers, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

“I’m sure she will, Cas.”

Castiel grins, unaware of the mistake he was making as he leans in and hugs y/n tightly. “Thank you,” he whispers before disappearing.

 

“Whoa, Cas, why are you here?” Dean mumbles, glancing over at his friend. “I thought you’d be awkwardly sitting in the car with y/n, not talking, probably staring at her and-”

“I have a date with her,” Cas interrupts, his smile widening as Dean’s mouth opens in shock.

“Yo-you got a date with her?” Castiel nods, looking down at the ground.

“I- I hope it’s okay,” he whispers.

“It’s more than okay- buddy, you did it! Sam! Cas is going on a date!”

“I heard Dean. He’s going on a date. With y/n.”

“Yeah, he’s-” Dean’s smile fades as he catches his brother’s glare, and he stutters slightly. “O-oh, right. Cas…we’re gonna have to, uh, talk to you. Give you…uh, a talk. More of a speech…Sam’s gonna start us off, right Sam?”

Sam glares at his brother, and sighs, dragging a hand over his face. He shakes his head.

“Right. I meant me, I’m the older brother- so of course, I’ll talk to you.” Dean clears his throat, and stands up, placing his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “When you screw our sister-”

“Dean!” Sam scolds, a large frown crossing his face.

“Right, sorry. If you screw our sister-” Sam scowls slightly, the look alone being enough to make Dean clamp his mouth shut. “W-when you- when you are with…someone, and you…when you…” Every sentence Dean tries stumbles into nothing, but he continues to blabber on, not noticing the disapproving look Sam gives him. “When two people care very much about each other- or they’ve had too much to drink, or you know, they’ve got it hot for each other…they uh, have, y’know, Cas.”

“They have me?” Cas says, startled. “I was not aware my name meant something, Dean.”

“No, no! They have…y’know.” Dean makes a rather lewd gesture with his hands, and Castiel tilts his head.

“I do not understand.”

“What my brother is trying to say, Cas, is that they have sex.”

Castiel’s brows furrow and he glances at Dean.

“Why didn’t you just say that?” He asks. “That was a very ineffective way of telling me.”

“Well, I-”

“It is not of import,” Castiel waves his hand slightly. “You have nothing to worry about, Dean. Not screwing. We won’t have too much to drink and we are not ‘hot for each other’.” Castiel throws in air-quotes, causing Dean to groan. “And, we will not,” Castiel starts to mimic Dean’s earlier gesture, but the brother’s shout at him at the same time. “I only want to take y/n for a nice…date,” Castiel says.

“Well, buddy. We can help with that.” Dean says. “First you need to change clothes.”

“Why?”

“You can’t wear that on a date.”

“Why not?”

“Because- augh, Sam, help me out.” Sam steps forward.

“She sees you in it every day, Cas. It’s nothing special. But a date is special.” Castiel nods slightly.

“I think I understand.” He says quietly, “something different because we have never dated before. It’s a lovely metaphor,” he grins at his friends and Sam’s eyes narrow slightly, unable to understand exactly what the angel was implying.

“Yeah, exactly Cas.” Dean slaps Castiel’s back and pushes him, making the angel turn slightly. Sam shoots his brother a confused look, and Dean shrugs, pushing Castiel some more. “Go find something to wear, buddy. Approve it with us first.” Castiel stumbles forward, not glancing back at the brothers. A large smile spreads across his face. He was finally going to confess his feelings to y/n, and they seemed to be mutual. He nods to himself, deciding to give y/n the best date she ever had.

If only he’d read her mind earlier, he’d understand why she was now crying in her brother’s car, still not moving from the side of the road.

He’d understand why he felt immense pain from somewhere deep in his own chest, although he was happier than he’d ever been.

If only he’d read her mind, maybe he would’ve had time, maybe he would’ve been able to make all of it work out how he’d wanted.

But, he hadn’t.

And it was already too late.


End file.
